


Kazama Alone

by R_4_L



Category: Days - Fandom
Genre: homless, selfdoubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: Kazama is now homeless and doesn't quite know what to do about it.  Does he hide out in the club room or ask one of his team mates for help?





	Kazama Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Days is the property of Tsuyoshi Yasuda, I am just a fan

Kazama was tired. With Eiji-San moving he was going to have to find a different place to stay. Well, perhaps he could crashing in the club room for a bit. He sat in the corner booth of the restraunt. The owner was kind enough to let him wash dishes once in a while in exchange for a meal or two. He couldn't work, not with his scholarship to the school, but it was a way to get a filling meal a couple of times a week. He played with his ramen and thought about what it was that brought him to this point. 

His father had left shortly after the birth of his little sister. His mom had tried, she really had, but with Hina being sickly she'd had to go back to her family. The move would have meant pulling him from soccer, likely forever. The only solution open at the time was for Jin to live with his middle school coach. He had done it to take the burden off of his mother, but the guy was a total pervert and an asshole. He was glad that he'd been able to fend off the guy. 

When Seiseki had come calling he had done his best to get as much as he could included in the scholarship. As long as he played soccer and his marks were above 75% the scholarship would pay for his tuition, school uniform, soccer gear, one school lunch a day, and an allowance of $200 a month. It wasn't enough for rent, but it would help him with other incidentals. When he met up with Eiji-San and his friends at the sports center to play soccer; Eiji-San had agreed to let him stay on his couch for as long as he needed to. Eiji-San had been a friend, not asking for anything in return. Kazama had done what he could. Although his skill were limited, Kazama had done some of the housekeeping and cooking. When Eiji-San had received the promotion he had been so happy. It had been something he had worked so hard toward, the only downside was that Kazama was out of a place to live now.

Jin rode his bike back to the school and the club room. He could talk to coach about it and see what would happen, or talk to Mizuki or Usui. As captain and vice-captain of the team they would be the logical ones to go to for help. Of course the captain was a moron, but Usui might have an idea of what he could do. The other option would be to see if he could stay with Tuskimoto. The guy had become his best friend so fast, and it would be just like Tsukushi to invite him in without a second thought.

Leaning against the locker he was at a complete loss, just who did he turn to? He was unsure what to do after all how many first year high school students were homeless and yet still on a full scholarship. He was popular with his classmate and yet had no real friends


End file.
